Normal
by icannotstanddrama
Summary: Byakuya gets sent to the human world. How can he survive life being ...OMG...normal? ByaxHis IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Normal

Summary: Byakuya gets sent to the human world. How can he survive life being ...OMG...normal? ByaxHis IchixRuki

Warnings: Language and potential spoiler. May be some OOC, but I'm pretty stickler for keeping in character. There will be some crack, some drama, and some funny moments and tearful ones.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was the perfect shinigami. He was all kinds of powerful. He holds the law at the highest caliber. He is truly apathetic and holds no emotions. He was the captain of squad six and the current head of the Kuchiki clan one of the Soul Society's four great families.

But nothing could prepare him for the next mission he had to go through...the human world...

To Byakuya this was an insult, a punishment...well it was actually a punishment...

_-Flashback-_

_Byakuya was having afternoon tea with the old man (Grandpa?) and this conversation came up..._

_"Byakuay-sama?," the old man spoke_

_"What?", Replied Byakuya_

_"You know that Lady Rukia was been stationed in the human world for quite some time..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"...and she has been around that Kurosaki boy for days on end..."_

_"Well? Be direct. I am not guessing."_

_"Well, do you think she might be having feelings for this boy for being around him so much? A human?"_

_"She knows better. Rukia does not want to see the consequence for staining the Kuchiki family name."_

_Later that night, when Byakuya went to bed, he really did think about what the old man said. What if Ichigo and Rukia had a swing going on??_

_He had already poked at the pride of the Kuchiki clan when he married Hisana all those years ago. Yes the clan had a huge problem with the marriage and adoption of Rukia, but he was never PUNISHED for it._

_The actually remembered that if it was such a bad law to break then he would have had to go through a punishment..he never did. So all the bitching from his family has because of their reputation..._

_it made sense.._

_No way in hell could Rukia and Ichigo be an item. No flippin way._

_Byakuya tossed and turned still thinking of the possibility. He couldn't help it no more ...he just HAD to make sure. He slipped on his shinigami robes and snuck out of his mansion. The Kuchiki mansion had its own gate to the human world._

_Once he got to the destination, he knew this was going to be hard. Ichigo and Rukia could see spirits and gigais._

_Suppressing his spiritual pressure as best as he could Byakuya hid behind a tree. He could not believe what he was seeing..._

_nothing...except Ichigo sleeping..._

_"Stupid old man, stirring my fears up like that", he taught to himself._

_But nothing could not prepare him for what happened the next day._

_-End Flashback-_

Byakuya sat in the corridor of the first division awaiting the upcoming captains meeting.

The captains meeting was almost to a close until Yamamoto said,

"Last night there was a unallowed shinigami in the world of the living. This would not be a concern to any of you unless that person that was the culprit was among us. Wouldn't that be right Byakuya?"

"Oh shit"...he taught to himself...

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter. He reason why he would go to the human world in the first place seemed a little OOC, but its the only thing I could think of.

Rate & Review 3


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

Chapter 2

If I didn't say it I'll say it again..I don't own Bleach!

* * *

-

"Captain Kuchiki, was it you that unlawfully went into the human world?", Yamamoto asked.

Now Byakuya had no idea what to do. Was he to lie or tell the truth? Either way he knew he was in deep trouble. Knowing that lying would get him into deeper shit than he already was…

"Yes, Head Captain, I did. I thought my families reputation was at stake.", Byakuya replied

"Oh so afraid to hurt the noble family image", muttered Kenpachi

"Oh when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?", snapped Byakuya

"I just got a keen eye. Are you pickin a fight? I've always wanted to fight you…"

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Nobles, they are the ones who want the most peace, yet they stir up the most trouble." Commented Shunsei

"Guys, please don't fight," pleaded Ukitake

"ENOUGH!" Roared Yamamoto as he slammed his cane. "Going to the human world not on order is a crime. Ones who brake the law should be punished and, you, Captain Kuchiki, seems that you like the human world so much you will be banned there for one year. You are not to come anywhere near the Soul Society for any reasons. If you do then you will be executed."

Byakuya was truly embarrassed.

He was the head of a great noble family and a captain. He was getting punishment for a crime. He couldn't believe that at one time he was going to let Rukia die for her sins, even though they were surrounded by controversy.

"The temporary captain of squad 6 will be the current vice-captain , Renji Abarai. Captain Kuchiki will be sent to the town of Karakura to assit in hollow extermination along with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. You will depart tomorrow morning. Meeting dismissed", declared Yamamoto.

Even with this nightmare flooding around him, Byakuya stayed calm and emotionless. Even with the chuckles and whispers.

In one day, his world had been crushed. He made a silly mistake and got caught. He was blown out of the water in the middle of a captains meeting and Renji replaces him as captain. Worse of all – he got banished to the human world – with Ichigo.

**-the next day-**

Byakuya was awaken rudely and got scared shitless by soldiers of squad 2. They acted like he was a criminal of Aizen-level. Then it was off to squad 12 for fitting of his gigai. The gigai was of horrible quality- no where good enough for a noble.

"Kurosutchi! I demand a top notch quality gigai. A mere unseated shinigami would not get this gigai!!", Byakuya snapped.

"I have no interest in your pathetic clan. Especially now that you are a criminal, so shut up.", Mayuri snapped back.

With the gigai way too tight, Byakuya stood in front of the gate into the human world. Not just Yamamoto was there…not just the Gotei 13…but the whole freaking Soul Society…this just did not get worse!!

Byakuya was pissed and humiliated. He only wished for Senbonzakura right now. And they couldn't even give him a hell butterfly to cross over!

After running for his life, Byakuya appears out of nowhere, falling on his face, and making a scene. Great, first enterance into the human world, and they think he's nuts.

Byakuya starting walking to where he felt Ichigo's sprital pressure. It wasn't like Ichigo was very good a that, wonder why there are so many hollows.

Byakuya was dressed in dark grey dress pants, with a white button up with a couple buttons undone, and a black coat. He had to admit. He looked spiffy. A grouped of girls walked up to Byakuya, they were girls from Ichigo and Rukia's class.

"Hey there good looking," said of them.

Byakuya gave her a death glare and kept on walking.

"Oh my goodness, he's the silent, strong type!!", they all sqealed.

He wondered what he would say to Rukia and Ichigo when he saw them. He could not tell them the truth. He just couldn't. Then his hollow tracker beeped. Byakuya flipped it open. He figured that he would meet Ichigo and Rukia there

"ARAGGGH" The hollow screamed when Ichigo sliced its head.

"There another one down!", praised Ichigo

Ichigo jumped down next to Rukia. They both scened a familiar sprital pressure.

"No it couldn't be! Brother?!"

"Yes, it is me.", said Byakuya as he walked up from behind the bushes.

"So what brings you in the human world?", asked Rukia.

"I was sent here on a mission by Head Captain Yamamoto. I'm not allowed to talk about it yet."

"Oh I guess, you got demoted then?", asked Ichigo

"Boy, do not test me. " Byakuya said stearnly

"ICHIGO!!"

"Oh, no, its ok, Rukia. Oh and to get you know Byakuya you need to take out those hair noodles. While you are in the human world, you are not anyone special…you just have to be _normal._", giggled Ichigo.

This is just what Byakuya feared.


	3. Chapter 3:Reactions

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok, I know this is pretty Byakuya centric right now. But it will branch out into other characters...just b patient :)

I don't own bleach :(

* * *

"Its a kenseikan, Kurosaki, a sign of nobility. Someone like you, couldn't understand that..."

"Ichigo! Stop! I'm sorry for Ichigo's rudeness brother."

"Its OK, Rukia. I can deal with Kurosaki myself."

SNAP! went Byakuya's arm

"Stupid low quality gigai. Rukia I have no idea how you can stay in yours for so long.", said Byakuya.

"Maybe you should go see Uraurah. He has tons of stuff to help with a gigai," suggested Rukia. "He always has stuff for my gigai and he can also sell you a new gigai, if that one is so bad."

"I really hate to see him, but my resources are low here so I guess I have to take what I can get.", said Byakuya

"and for just cleaning up his shop, he may let you stay there.", snickered Ichigo.

Byakuya sneered at Ichigo. However, this gigai was getting worse and Byakuya had to stay a year in it. So it was off to the Uruarah Shoten.

Byakuya walked the other way towards the shop.

"Where ya going, Byakuya?," asked Ichigo. But Byakuya just ignored him and walked the other way.

-At the Kuchiki mansion-

"I wonder how Byakuya-sama is doing in the human world." said one his family members no one cares about.

"He won't last a day", replied the old man.

Within an hour of walking, Byakuya was at the Uruarah Shoten. He sighed and then opened the door.

"Welcome! How can I hel...Kuchiki!" Uruarah said in shock. Then Yoruichi in cat form and Tessai walked and stood next to Uruarah. There was a moment of silence then...

Came a roar of hysterical laughter.

"What is so funny?", snarled Byakuya. "Is me coming to the human world amusing to you? and is that cat laughing at me too?!" Obviously he didn't think or know that was Yoruichi

"Have you gone delusional already?!", asked Uruarah "Cats don't talk. Is this lack of luxury?"

Byakuya was not amused.

"Anyway what do you want? What can you buy today?" aske Uruarah

"Check out this gigai. It is of horrible quality!"

Uruarah used his cane to get Byakuya out of the gigai..he got stuck. Then Tessai grabbed Byakuya his hair while Uruarah grabbed the gigai and pull Byakuya out.

Uruarah went into the back and started making Byakuya a new gigai. Byakuya sat in the room with Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi..but they call her 'Mika' just to mess with Byakuya's mind.

"Little Byakuya", muttered Yoruichi

"Did that damn cat just talk?! And it called me "Little Byakuya?"...

"No, you are just losing it. Are you going to free load off of us?", asked Jinta

Byakuya didn't say anything else.

"Here gigai's done! but you must pay before I give you the merchandise." said Uruarah " "Now here's the bill...

"1,078,450,012.21 YEN! (10,000,000 US dollars) Why is this so much?! I rufuse to pay this!" Byakuya snapped.

"This is the cost of the gigai, plus other expenses from Rukia. Plus you are a noble. You have money and lots of it!" Uruarah siad cheerfully!

Byakuya punched Uruarah in the face.

"You are stepping on my noble pride. I refuse this gigai"

"So what are you going to do? If you stay in the human world out of a gigai for a long time, you will lose your spiritual power and I don't think you want that..." Uruarah said

"Fine, here is my payment."

"And here is your gigai. May I ask why you are here, Kuchiki.", asked Uruarah.

"I am here upon special mission upon orders of Head Captain Yamamoto.", replied Byakuya.

"I see. But I wonder how you will ever survive? I mean there's no luxury..."

"No servants..", said Tessai.

"And he may have to wipe his own butt!" explained another voice..

"Excuse me! I have done that for centuries! And why are you here?", snarled Byakuya.

The voice was no other than Isshin Kurosaki. "Well rumors were telling me that the Byakuya Kuchiki was here in a gigai. I just had to see for my self. Well, I did so I will be going."

Byakuya got into his gigai and stormed out of the shoten.

"Hmm I wonder about why the real reason he is here?" Wondered Tessai

"I can always contact Ukitake. He tells me things that are going on the Soul Society.", Yoruichi replied "However watching Byakuya-bo try to survive in a world where there is no nobility hierarchy should be quite amusing."

"We should torment him while he's here.", said Uruarah sneaky

Byakuya was getting tired was walking, but he to prepare himself for his next stop - The Kurosaki residence.

* * *

I personally liked writing this chapter. "He now has to wipe his own butt!" lol That seems so IC for Isshin!

Rate and Review :D


	4. Chapter 4:The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach!

Byakuya walked up to the Kurosaki door. While shuddering, he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Then he knocked harder, still no answer. Then he punched and kicked the door!

"STOP! You better be glad none of my family is home! How did you find my house anyway?" roared Ichigo

"You let your spiritual pressure leak out. Anyone with a mere scene of direction can find you.," replied Byakuya

"Lets go up to my bedroom before my family comes home. I don't want them to see you.", said Ichigo while shoving Byakuya up the stairs.

"Why are you here, Brother?", asked Rukia.

"I will not repeat myself. I told you earlier."

Then came a dead silence in the room. People don't say much around Byakuya. He doesn't make conversation well and he tends to look down upon people. That's what happens when you are a noble.

"_I can't even speak in my own house around him. Hope he doesn't plan on staying here." _Ichigo taught to himself. At this time Ichigo and Rukia were both reading magazines, with Byakuya around they couldn't talk or do anything.

"Ummm… Brother, where do you plan on staying?", asked Rukia.

"Where do you think?", replied Byakuya.

"NO! You are NOT staying here", yelled Ichigo. "That's all I need is you hanging around my house. Besides, there is not enough room for you. You will have to stay at Urahura's!"

"No, Ichigo. My brother can sleep in the closet where I use to." Rukia said.

"_Great, that's the last thing he needed to know." _Ichigo taught to himself. He could have sworn he could have felt a wave of anger from Byakuya.

"_At least they don't sleep in the same room." _Byakuya taught.

Byakuya got up and went over to the closet and looked inside. There was no way he was sleeping in there. No. No. No.

"I will stay at Kiskue's. At least he has space to sleep."

"You bastard, making a mock of my house…" Ichigo said.

Then a creek was heard. "NEE-SAN!!"

It was Kon and again he met with the fist of Rukia. Byakuya stepped back.

"What is that?", he asked. After taking a minute, he picked Kon up and shoved his hand down the plushie and pulled out the mod soul pill. "Oh soul candy." Then he taught for a minute. "Wait you are not soul candy. You are an illegal mod soul. Why do you both have a mod soul? I think I will destroy this."

Ichigo threw a book at Byakuya.

"Aren't you here because you did something illegal?"

Byakuya gave Ichigo another death glare.

"You have no business knowing why I am here. Remember who you are talking to, boy"

Uruhara called Ichigo before Byakuya came by to tell him the real reason why Byakuya was in the human realm. Both Ichigo and Rukia both about died with laughter. Even though they knew his suspicions were somewhat true.

"Well I'm leaving now.", said Byakuya a he walked towards the door.

"No leave through the window. I don't want my family to see you", said Ichigo. Byakuya sighed and left through the window.

Byakuya walked around Karakura town. So unconstructive, in the Soul Society he had a division to control, a family to control, paperwork that had to be done wasn't necessarily fun; however, life was not supposed to be fun.

**-In the 6****th**** division-**

Renji sat in the 6th squad's office, in the captain's chair, doing paperwork.

"_This is so nice. I'm getting experience on becoming a captain. No stuffy Kuchiki to bother me. The whole squad has gotten a better feeling since he's been gone. I wonder how he's doing in the human world."_

**-Back in Karakura Town-**

Only a couple hours have passed since he first arrived in the human realm. It felt like forever and he still has a whole year until he can see the Soul Society again. If was going to residing in the human world for a while he might as well learn how to deal there.

He first went to library to see what he could learn about humans. He had no clue where to start. So he just picked up some random book and started reading. After a while, it wasn't going anywhere so Byakuya left to hit the Urahara Shoten

"Ah Kuchiki, so you've decided to stay here. You can sleep in there.", said Urahara cheerfully. "And tomorrow morning you can start sweeping the front of the shop!"

"I am not your house slave.", said Byakuya

"Don't think because you are a noble that we have to serve you. This is only MY house. You be should be serving us!", said Urahara waving his fan.

Byakuya sighed and he was even more pissed than before. The futon that they gave him was about broken. The cat called him names. The shop told him he was crazy and still cats don't talk. He's obviously hasn't figured out that was Yoruichi. Dinnertime was a nightmare. They all called him a freeloader; the food tasted horrible, and would not allow him seconds. Then Byakuya went to go to the half broken futon and he told them all not to bother him.

**-Later that night-**

"Yoruichi, you did a fine job messing with Kuchiki's mind tonight!", Urahara praised.

Yoruichi slashed him in the face with her paw. "How dare you make me be nice like to Little Byakuya! But I will admit it was quite amusing watching him freak out. Now he gets to go school."

"Oh how will he survive!", laughed Urahara.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Rise and shine!", yelled Urahara cheerfully "If you will be on a mission with Kurosaki, you must go to Ichigo's school! I have already enrolled you. Here's your uniform"

"No!" Byakuya refused to go.

After an argument, Byakuya decided to go. He couldn't take another minute that psycho shopkeeper and cat.

After tracing Ichigo's spiritual energy, he found the school and classroom. Shuddering again, he opened the door to Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the classmates.

"_No way, Byakuya cannot be in the classroom. Not here." _Ichigo taught to himself.

"No, that's Nii-sama"

All eyes were on Byakuya. For once, he minded. He took his seat next in front of Ichigo. Ms. Oochi came in and the worst was yet to come.

"OK class, we have a new student among us today. Byakuya Kuchiki come to the front.", exclaimed Ms. Oochi. "Ok everyone this is Byakuya."

Byakuya just stood there with a cold look on his face. This just plain sucked.

"Oh so handsome.", said one girl

"Are you sure that's a high schooler?", another boy said _"What? Do I look old or something?" _Byakuya thought.

"Are you related to Rukia?", asked another.

Byakuya just walked to the desk with the same apathetic, cold expression. The other students pestered Rukia to find out if Byakuya was her brother or not. He had expected her to deny it, but it isn't like the name Kuchiki was a common last name. But at least they left her alone, but she did seem to be popular. Maybe it was just because of him

The first morning of human high school was a disaster. Girls kept gawking over him. He noticed the girls from the street yesterday. He was pissed about that. Some weird, spastic kid kept trying to be friends with him. Sounds like Keigo.. Maybe he thought he would be more popular if he would befriend him. He did not want any friends. Then lunchtime came.

Byakuya was mad, and he did not want any human contact. He even told Ichigo and Rukia to leave him alone. He plainly did not want to be bothered.

"Rukia, why is your brother here?", asked Orihime. "Maybe I should invite him over here; he looks lonely over there"

"My brother's on a mission."

"No, don't invite him over here. He's extremely angry as it is and he even asked us to leave him alone. Besides, I don't want to deal with his stuck up attitude anyways.", interrupted Ichigo.

The girls from the street came up to him again, plus a couple more girls.

"Go away", Byakuya said

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?", asked one girl. "We will sit here with you."

Byakuya gave them all a death glare. He was not amused. Then from afar Ichigo and company saw the girls and Byakuya. They all agreed it was a good idea to intervene before Byakuya killed someone.

"Hey Rukia, you have such a handsome brother", another girl cooed. Byakuya was about to kill someone. Why were all these people around him?

Chizuru (A/N: If you don't remember, she's the lesbian girl in Ichigo's class. :D)comes up to Byakuya and touches him. "Long, flowing locks, piercing blue eyes, soft skin, so beautiful, so feminine and this is a man. Oh Hime, I would love to see you and this sexy man …"

"Shut up!" Tatski interrupted Chizuru by kicking her.

"I have had enough. I am leaving. Women, you are not of high enough status." Byakuya said walking not even turning his head to glance. _"Women are crazier here than they are in the Soul Society" _He was going to leave school, but he didn't really have anything else to do so he went back.

About ten minutes after lunch, Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge went off. Byakuya told him that he would go, anything to get out of the classroom. Byakuya popped a soul candy and went off to kill the hollow. With one strike, he took out the hollow.

"BAWHAHAHAH"

"_This cannot be good" _Byakuya turned around and it was none other than Don Kanonji with a TV crew and all.

**-Over in the Classroom-**

Ichigo and company all had a strange feeling about the soul candy that Byakuya used. It had a smile plastered on its face and it would chuckle to himself once in a while. "Look at all these girls"

Laughter came from a certain pink haired lieutenant. "Just like I wanted it to do." Yachiru had given Byakuya special soul candy that acted crazy and the Women's Shinigami Association could watch his every move, while they were in the soul society and Byakuya was in the human world. Just for entertainment.

Back in the classroom, a girl walked by and the soul candy grabbed the girl's butt and squeezed it. It acted innocent after the girl turned around. "You grabbed my butt!" Ichigo and the gang all sat in shock.

**-Now back over to Byakuya-**

"I smell bad sprits!"

Kanonji just stood there in admiration and gawking at Byakuya. "Look at this folks.."

Byakuya just flashed stepped away. He didn't know what was worse, this guy or the classroom. He needed to go back to the classroom; his gigai was not there. He heard screams and laughter outside in the hallway and he was mortified to see the sight in front of him.

His gigai was glomping girls, flirting, smiling, and well being the life of a party. Girls were squealing and to top it off Ichigo was holding Rukia back so she could do nothing. He was going to kill them. Byakuya held his sword to Ichigo's throat threatening him to let Rukia go so she could correct this. Ichigo just did it. Rukia used her memory replacement and Byakuya got back into the gigai.

"Do not talk to me." Byakuya stormed off.

Byakuya walked back to the Urauhara Shoten. He went straight to his half broken futon.

"Hey Freeloader, get sweeping the front." Shouted Jinta. Byakuya just lay there and ignored him. Then Jinta started to poke Byakuya with the broom. "Hey, you listening" Byakuya snatched the broom and threw it. "No food for you, Freeloader!"

"I'm not hungry and your cooking is terrible." Byakuya snapped. Byakuya pulled the covers over his head. He was only in the human world for a day and a half and he knew this was really going to suck.

A/N: I don't think this chapter was as good as the others. If anyone has ideas of how things can go wrong with Byakuya in the human world, by all means, review and let me know. My story has a later plot, but I want to add more substance and story before I place the plot twist; so it doesn't seem like its going too fast.

Review Please 


	5. Chapter 5: Patientce Wearing Thin

Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach!

* * *

Jinta smashed his foot in Byakuya's face. "Oh, is that so, freeloader?"

"Stop, you immature brat! I am going to teach you a lesson!" Byakuya reached for his soul candy, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" Jinta held up Byakuya's soul candy. Byakuya stood up and tried to grab them for Jinta, who laughed and ran away. "If you want them so badly, come get them!"

Byakuya stood up, tripping over his futon, began to chase Jinta around the room. "You are going to pay for this" Byakuya screamed

Byakuya kept chasing Jinta and Jinta called him names and spit on him. Ururu kept pleading for them to stop so they would not get in trouble with Tessai. Yoruichi kept laughing and thought that this was the most amusing thing in the world. Then finally a slam stopped all the commotion.

"STOP! Freeloader quit harassing the children!" screamed Tessai.

"Excuse me! They were the ones harassing me!" snapped Byakuya.

"I do not want to hear excuses! Freeloader, it is a privilege for you to stay here. I would advise that you do not abuse it."

"Very well done, Tessai." Chirped Urahara.

"That brat over there was harassing me" Byakuya told them again.

"Likely story, Kuchiki. Why don't you sweep out front like you were supposed to?" Urahara asked again.

"Damn you all!" groaned Byakuya in aggravation. Byakuya actually went outside and swept. After he was done, he went back to the half broken futon.

**-The next morning-**

Byakuya felt a wooden clog sandal press against his head. "Wake up, its time for class." It was Urahara.

"No" That was all Byakuya replied.

"Maybe a job would suit you better," Urahara suggested

"I have plenty of money. So no."

"Maybe in the Soul Society, you do."

"What do you mean?"

"We checked and you spent all over your money on your gigai"

"What? How do you know this?"

"We have our methods, Kuchiki. Now get up! Don't waste the day away." Urahara said cheerfully waving his fan.

When Urahara left the room, Byakuya got out of the gigai and felt around in his robes…he had no more money. He pondered on what the hell he could have spent it. Then he remembered the gigai…."_Damn that Urahara. He took all of the money that I brought with me. Now I can't go back to the Soul Society."_

Byakuya got back into the gigai and left the shop. He decided to go back to the school and give it another chance. It wasn't like that he had anything better to do. However, the school wasn't as bad as yesterday. People kept bothering him, but that was to be expected.

After school, Byakuya actually hung with Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone was silent until they all saw Don Konoji.

"MY BEST FRIEND AND PUPIL, ICHIGO!!"

Then Konoji saw Byakuya. "AND MY NUMBER ONE PUPIL ICHIGO IS HANGING OUT WITH -- **KARAKURA BLUE!"**

"No, I'm not apart of your little group. Go away" Byakuya said.

"I saw you destroy that bad spirit with class, with no sweat and then I knew that you needed to apart of **The Karakura Superheroes!**" Konoji said posing. Everyone then sweat dropped.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, and then looked for Byakuya and he was nowhere to be found. They supposed he went back to the Urahara shop.

After a couple hollow exterminations, Byakuya went back to the dreaded Urahara shop to see that the futon was gone.

"Where is my futon?" demanded Byakuya.

"We took it away from lack of duties." Replied Tessai.

"Excuse me? I cleaned up after myself, swept your porches. What else do you want?"

"You have a sour attitude and we overall don't like you."

"Feelings are mutual. So what do I have to do to get a place to sleep?"

No one said anything and left the room. Now Byakuya was pissed. Yoruichi still in cat form chuckled.

"You just laughed at me! You are not a normal cat. I am so sick of you!" Byakuya snatched Yoruichi and run into the kitchen and tried to drown her in water. She immediately turned in her (naked) human form

"It can't be! Yoruichi!! Naked as you always are."

"What the hell were you thinking, Little Byakuya?"

Yoruichi noticed that Byakuya has his hand on her breast. Before Byakuya noticed where his hand was she kicked him and sent him flying. "PERVERT!!"

The rest of the shop ran in to see what the commotion was and Urahara frowned to see one of his doors was broken.

"Ah, Kuchiki, you cost me a door."

"I am done! I cannot be around you incompetents anymore! I'll going to stay at Kurosaki's." Byakuya barged out.

As he walked thinking, Byakuya thought about his lack of luxury in the human realm, lack of respect, and the lack of business. People feared him the Soul Society and in return respected him. Here in the human world, everyone calls him by his first name. No matter how much he threatens they do not back off. In the Soul Society, he was a captain and a noble. Here, he was just like everyone else. He hated this.

He was always so calm and collected. This place, these people, the situations were making him very uneasy. He hated all this non-structure! It had only been less than three days since his arrival to the world of the living. Byakuya really did not think he was going to survive the rest of the term. He was so angry with himself for breaking the law in the first place. Why did he care so much if Ichigo and Rukia got together? If that were the case, then Soul Society would be the judge of that, not him. He was supposed to be the role model for all shingami, but here he was being punished in the human world.

His heart was beating fast. It was pounding in his chest. He was short of breath. Was he having a panic attack? He just wanted to cry, but the only time he cried was when Hisana died.

Byakuya snuck into Ichigo's Bedroom and went into the closet. He could barely fit and the worst part is he was going to be sleeping in that closet for a year. Kon saw Byakuya and hid in a drawer and then was discovered when Byakuya's soul pager went off.

"_Finally a chance to get out of this gigai" _Byakuya thought to himself, but when he looked around for the soul candy. It was nowhere to be found. _"I must have left it at Kiskue's" _Then he saw Kon. "You will have to occupy my gigai for a while, mod soul."

* * *

A/N: Oh snap, what will happen when Kon has some time in Byakuya's gigai? Read next chapter to find out!


End file.
